


Accidental Valentine

by MissGryffindor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGryffindor/pseuds/MissGryffindor
Summary: When Jon Snow discovers that Sansa Stark doesn’t have a date for Valentine’s, he invites her to join him and Sam for take-out.  But, when Sam wins a date with Gilly at the last minute, Jon finds himself on an accidental Valentine’s not-a-date with Sansa – and learns that sometimes, cupid’s arrow can hit a bullseye.





	Accidental Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Some silly fluff with a side of smut to mark Valentine's Day.

Jon Snow nervously set the table for two, debating with himself whether or not to add candles.  Women liked candles, right?  Sansa certainly had enough of them in her apartment.  They were beautifully scented.  Vanilla, mostly.  Some were strawberry or lemon.  But she bought red cranberry and cinnamon ones at Christmas, Jon remembered. 

No, he decided.  No candles.  This wasn’t an actual date.  This was an _anti_ -date.  Sort of. 

It had all started seven days ago.  Seven days, or one hundred and sixty-eight hours ago.  Well, not precisely, but who was counting?  Jon had gone over to Robb and Jeyne’s to return a DVD boxset he’d borrowed, and found Sansa there.  She’d been wearing her emerald green dress again.  The one Jon liked to imagine his head under as he worshipped her as the goddess she was…….

Jon coughed, and recalled the softness in her eyes as she told him about her recent break-up with Pod Payne and how they’d realized they were better off as friends.

She’d seemed a bit downcast about not having a date for Valentine’s, and was insistent it was a night for love rather than the desperate blind date her friend Margaery had suggested.  And so, in what was retrospectively a move he should _not_ have made, Jon had invited her to join the night of take-out and beer he and Sam had planned.  Sansa had smiled gratefully and accepted.  With the condition she would bring the food and some wine.  Jon had agreed, and told her what he and Sam usually ordered.

That had been fine a week ago.  It had been fine three, four, five, six days ago.  It had even been fine two days ago.  It had NOT been fine yesterday, when a bashful Sam had returned home to their shared apartment with the news that he’d finally built up the courage to ask Gilly, the shy girl who sorted and dispensed the mail at their legal firm, out on a date. 

So here Jon was, on Valentine’s Day, waiting for Sansa to buzz the intercom and announce her arrival at their impending not-a-date.  Before Sam had returned home on Friday night, he could have passed this off as a gathering of three friends on a Saturday night.  Since Sam had returned home on Friday night, Jon had been internally freaking out at the thought of spending Valentine’s alone with Sansa. 

It wasn’t that Jon had a clichéd crush on his best friend’s younger sister.  No, he wasn’t as pathetic as that.  Or, rather, he hadn’t been as pathetic as that since he was around twenty.  He was now twenty-six and completely in love with said best friend’s younger sister. 

Which made spending Valentine’s with her on their not-a-date all the more complex.

Sam was completely to blame for this. 

**********

Sansa juggled the take-out and bag of wine, before reaching up to buzz the intercom next to the Snow/Tarly label. 

Once, she would have felt a little pathetic at the thought of spending the most romantic day of the year with her brother’s best friend and his roommate.  At the age of sixteen, she’d have seen herself married by twenty-four – perhaps with a child on the way?  At the age of eighteen, she’d have seen herself spending the day being spoiled by Joffrey.  At the age of twenty-one, she’d have seen herself on a girl’s night out. 

But, at the age of twenty-four, she found herself strangely looking forward to spending Valentine’s night with Jon and Sam.  She’d known Jon for twenty years and Sam for five or six.  Unlike the blind date Marge had offered, they wouldn’t spend the evening assuming a cheap meal and talking about how amazing they were would get themselves into her panties. 

And, after Joffrey had turned out to be more a prettier, male version of an ugly sister and less her Prince Charming, and Harry had cheated on her with three of her now former friends, Sansa was starting to wonder if she’d ever find someone who treated her like a princess.  Pod had, but they’d both forced it and three dates had been all that was needed to make them see they were only ever meant to be friends. 

In truth, Sansa had sensed it somewhere around five minutes into date number one.

“It’s Sansa”, she replied cheerily when Jon answered her buzz.  The door bleeped, and Sansa pushed it open before climbing the stairs to their first floor apartment. 

When she reached their door, Sansa found herself face to face with a nervous looking Jon.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.  Had the boys changed their mind about inviting her?  Had Jon accepted one of the many dates Sansa knew from Robb that he _could’ve_ had for tonight?

“Nothing’s wrong, exactly”, Jon assured Sansa as he ushered her into the apartment and helped remove her coat.  He took the wine from her, and set it to chill in the fridge.  It was when he set the Pentoshi take-out she’d picked up on the kitchen table that Sansa saw what had Jon bothered. 

There were only two places set, not three. 

“Sam bailed on us.  I’d be mad at him for it, but he’s been sweet on Gilly for months now.  Ever since she started at work.  You don’t mind, do you?”  Sansa found his nerves awfully sweet. 

Valentine’s Day was a day to celebrate love, and there was more than the romantic kind, right?  She could have a friend-date to celebrate that kind of love. 

“I call his cheese rolls”, she replied.  Jon’s face relaxed into a grin and he grabbed two plates from where he’d clearly been warming them on the stove. 

Jon turned round and Sansa spotted a bunch of blue winter roses and a large box of her favourite chocolates on the counter.  Jon handed them to her.  “I figured you should have a Valentine’s gift even if you didn’t have a date.”

“Oh, Jon, you didn’t need to do that.  Thank you!  It was very sweet of you.”  She hugged him.

“It was no problem.  So, do you want wine with your food?” Jon asked. 

“Please”, she nodded.  Sansa laid out the food while Jon dealt with the wine.  Although he’d mentioned beer and take-out, she saw Jon pour himself a glass of red. 

“It smells amazing”, Jon told her when they sat down.  Sansa chuckled. 

“I wish I could say I prepared it all myself….”

**********

As he ate his chicken and rice, Jon found his nerves melting away.  When Sansa mentioned her regret at not picking up some ice cream for their dessert, Jon remembered he’d already bought something. 

“I already sorted dessert.  I heard a vague, sort of rumour that you like lemon cakes.”  Sansa laughed at that, her high, pretty laugh that always seemed to bring him to his knees.  Lemon cakes had been her favourite for years and Jon had got up early that morning to be at her favourite bakery for opening time and ensure he got some for them. 

“I guess they aren’t too bad”, Sansa conceded, playing along.  He saw her fidget with the napkin on her emerald green dress. 

Jon had almost had kittens when he’d seen her turn up in the outfit he most liked to see her in.  The dress came to rest a little above her knee, but it still showed off a lot of her long, long legs.  Legs Jon would love to see either over his shoulders or wrapped around his waist.  Preferably both, if he was honest.

He held in a whine at the thought of that, and redirected his attention to their meal. 

“So, I saw the new exhibit you guys have advertised”, said Jon.  Sansa worked at a gallery in downtown Winterfell.  He’d passed it on his way back from the grocery store the other day and seen a poster for a showing of the work by surrealist Essosi painter Pyat Pree. 

“I’m really excited about it.”

“Didn’t you write your thesis on Pree’s work?”  Jon vaguely recalled a frantic Sansa writing at the apartment he’d previously shared with Robb when her own internet connection had been faulty, and the library filled to the brim with final year students panicking. 

Jon had brought her cups of tea every couple of hours and plied her with lemon-flavoured sweets.

“I did.”  She seemed surprized he remembered that.  “I’m sure _Robb_ couldn’t tell you what I did my thesis on.”

“Why?  You talked about it a lot.  Not – not in a, I mean, you didn’t bore us with it.  It’s hard to be bored when someone is so clearly immersed in what they’re talking about”, Jon assured her. 

Perhaps she hadn’t talked about it _that_ much, but then Jon probably paid more attention to what Sansa said than most.  And art wasn’t exactly something that captured Robb’s interest.

“So, I’m really excited, but I’m also really nervous”, Sansa admitted.  “This is the first exhibit I’ve led since I started at the gallery.  And, well, the North isn’t as well known for fine arts as King’s Landing or Oldtown.  I’m not saying we’re uncultured heathens or anything, but Winterfell isn’t the first place people think of when they are planning a visit to a gallery.  I want to change that.”

“I’m sure by the time you’re done it’ll be the best gallery in the Seven Kingdoms”, Jon replied.  He smiled at the light blush which crept up her neck at his praise.  It was true, though.  Sansa could and would do anything she set her mind to. 

“How are you getting on at work?  Save anyone from being falsely convicted recently?” Jon snorted.  He tended to stay away from the criminal cases. 

“I’ve been working more in the Family Law direction recently.”  And it was paying off.  He’d helped Ms. Hornwood gain sole custody of the children she had with an abusive former husband, Ramsay Bolton.  He’d helped sweet, old Nan with her will. 

He’d even – off the clock – helped a local dog shelter with some legal problems they’d experienced over the ownership of the land on which the shelter was built.  He’d got on well with Alys, the young woman who ran the shelter, and when the tenancy he and Sam had expired at the end of April and they moved into a pet-friendly building, he intended to pay her a visit to adopt a gorgeous husky pup she was currently training.

Alys had promised to make sure Ghost was the best trained pup in the litter. 

“Family Law can be really rewarding”, he told her.  Jon wasn’t interested in getting rich off defending criminals paying him with their ill-gotten gains.  “Have you ever thought about opening your own gallery?”

“How did you - ?  Yes, one day.  A gallery filled with the works of local artists.  Well, Northern.  You?”

“Maybe.  _One day_.  Sam and I have spoken about it.”  A firm split evenly by paid and unpaid work, where those who couldn’t pay could still access good legal services.  They needed more experience, though, and to build up a decent client base before they could even contemplate leaving Mormont  & Son.

Even two days ago, Jon could never have foreseen a Valentine’s Day in which he and Sansa sat in his apartment, eating Pentoshi take-out and talking about their dreams. 

He wished this were a real date. 

**********

Sansa sat at Jon’s kitchen table, sipping wine while he rinsed out their dishes and loaded the dishwasher.  He insisted it was the least he could do after she picked up the food.  Her thoughts strayed momentarily to her elder brother.  She knew Robb planned to propose to Jeyne tonight.  Sansa had spent a day touring jewellers with Robb, giving him advice on the perfect ring. 

She might be spending her Valentine’s on a friend date, but her brother was hopefully currently arranging his forever. 

At least someone would be truly happy by the end of the night. 

“What would you like to watch?” Jon asked as he closed the dishwasher. 

“I suppose we could see what’s on Netflix?”  Marge would get a kick out of this, she knew.  Turning down a blind date and most likely guaranteed sex to actually watch Netflix and chill out in the truly platonic sense.  Perhaps that was why she’d kept pushing her friend, Blue.  What kind of name was that anyway?

Sansa snorted at the thought of introducing a man named _Blue_ to her parents.   

“What?”

“I was just thinking about the blind date Marge wanted to set me up on.  He’s someone she knows from back home, a singer.  His – Jon, his name is _Blue_.”

“Isn’t that a colour?  I guess I’m on the other end of the spectrum.  You must meet thousands of Jons.”  He laid a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and gestured for her to come over to the sofa. 

“Yes.  I guess you shouldn’t judge someone based on their name.  Blue might not be arty and interesting.  You aren’t dull and boring and just like every other Jon.”  He smiled at her, and handed over the remote. 

“Guest’s choice.  I honestly don’t mind what we watch.”

“Even if it’s a schmaltzy romantic movie with a predictably happy ending?”  Sansa knew Jon – like Robb – was not at all interested in those movies.  He preferred fantasy, science fiction and old, arty films. 

“Even if”, he replied.  Jon refilled their wine glasses while Sansa scrolled through the available movies on Netflix.  They were clearly taking advantage of today and promoting as many rom-coms as they could.  Eventually, she settled on one. 

“ _Mance and Dalla_?”  Jon read the title.

“Yes!  An old favourite of mine.  Mance is a cultured warrior.  He sings _and_ swings a sword.  He abandons his army career to run off with her because she means more to him than the job he’s trained for his entire life”, Sansa sighed. 

Jon chuckled.  “It sounds great.”

**********

To his surprise, Jon found he actually enjoyed the movie.  There was a voice at the back of his head that told him he’d enjoy any movie that involved sitting next to Sansa on the sofa, sharing a bowl of popcorn as she stared glassy-eyed at the screen. 

The only thing that would’ve made it better was snuggling up to Sansa on said sofa with his arm wrapped tightly around her. 

As the closing credits flashed across the screen, Jon wished he’d had the guts to wrap his arm around Sansa or even hold her hand.

“That was amazing”, Sansa sighed.  She turned the TV off.  Before Jon could ask if she wanted more wine, her phone pinged.  He watched as Sansa checked the message and then squealed.  “She said yes!”

“Who said yes?”

“Jeyne – sorry, the only reason I knew what he had planned was his need for a woman’s input on the ring.  Aww…….my big brother’s getting married!”  Jon’s phone pinged a moment later, and he saw a message from Robb announcing his engagement and reserving his best man services. 

Jon sent off a quick congratulations text and promised to speak to Robb whenever he and Jeyne were done celebrating. 

“We should celebrate”, Jon decided.  “There’s a bottle of sparkling wine in the cupboard.  Someone brought it over at New Year’s, but we didn’t get round to drinking it.  What do you think?”

“I think that sounds like an excellent plan”, Sansa agreed.  Jon felt a pang in his heart as he saw how happy she was.  The smile on her face and the happy tears brimming in her big blue eyes.  Jon wished he could make her smile like that. 

Jon grabbed the wine and clean glasses.  He popped the cork and poured them half a glass each.  “To Robb and Jeyne.”

“To Robb and Jeyne”, she replied.  “Oh, Jon.  Aren’t they so lucky?”

Jon nodded his agreement.

**********

Sansa sighed as she topped up her sparkling wine.  She was unbelievably happy for Robb and felt guilty at the thought of never finding what he and Jeyne had.  Glancing over at Jon, she wondered if he had similar thoughts.

She bit her lip, contemplating her words.  She and Jon had never really been close growing up.  Neither their friend groups nor their interests had converged.  It had not been until she was eighteen and scared at the thought of leaving home that they’d really spoken properly, seriously. 

Sansa had been trying to figure out how she’d deal with her homesickness and everything had come spilling out in a verbal ambush.  Jon had been twenty, and about to start his third year at White Harbour.  He’d listened to her fears, reminded her that video calls and planes existed, and then allowed her to hug him. 

After that day, Sansa had considered Jon her sort-of-friend. 

That had changed again following her return to Winterfell after graduation.  She’d done her Masters while working at the gallery, and nights out with her brother and Jeyne and their friends had become a regular occurrence.  They weren’t as different as Sansa had always assumed. 

“I’m happy for Robb and Jeyne, but do you ever wonder?” Sansa asked thoughtfully.

“Wonder what?”

“If it’ll ever happen to you – finding that person you want to spend forever with, and having them want to spend it with you.  I don’t know, maybe I watch too many movies like _Mance and Dalla_.”  Sansa shrugged and took a sip of her wine. 

There was a look on Jon’s face she couldn’t interpret.  She’d normally been good with body language, but even though they were now friends, she couldn’t always tell what he was thinking. 

“Why wouldn’t it happen for you, Sansa?” 

“It doesn’t for everyone.”

“Yeah, but you’re Sansa.”  He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  “You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, you’re so creative and one of the most positive people I’ve ever met.  Maybe the most positive.  You’re funny and you bake and get excited by dog memes on Instagram.  You’re beautiful.  Who wouldn’t want you?”

Sansa may not have fully cracked the Jon code, but she definitely saw a touch of fear in his eyes as he finished speaking.   Had – did Jon – had she completely missed this?

She thought of what she looked for in a man; in her forever after.  Had it been in front of her all this time and she’d never seen it?

“Jon?” Sansa whispered. 

“What?”

Sansa took a deep breath and grabbed his hand.  “Clearly I’m not that smart.  If I was as smart as you say I am, then I would’ve seen earlier that there’s someone who is strong and gentle and brave right in front of me.  Someone who truly cares about others.”

She moved forward and pressed her lips to his.  Sansa could hear Jon sigh into their kiss and she opened her mouth, permitting him entrance.  She’d never thought before how soft and pouty his lips were.  If Sansa had her way, they’d be nice and puffed up by the end of the night. 

**********

Jon moaned loudly as Sansa ran her fingers through his hair.  It was like something out of his fantasies, and they’d become quite detailed.  Part of him couldn’t believe what was happening.  Sansa Stark was kissing him!  And gods, did it feel good.

He shifted slightly on the couch and moved his lips to her neck, pressing warm, soft kisses up and down it from her earlobe to the neckline of _that_ dress.  He loved the noises of pleasure and encouragement Sansa made.  They were causing a strain on his jeans but Jon could worry about that later. 

Or not.  He whimpered into Sansa’s neck.  She had swung her legs around and planted herself in his lap.  There was no way to hide how hard he was. 

“I see I’m not the only person enjoying myself.”  Sansa’s voice was raw and husky and had Jon’s inner caveman desperate to set her down on the sofa and eat her out until she was about ready to faint.  “Gods, you’re good, Jon Snow.  I haven’t had a lot of good, but you…….why didn’t I see what was right in front of me?”

Jon opened his eyes and met hers.  He saw how blown they were.  This was not an encounter that would end in a few kisses on the sofa. 

“Can I taste you?” Jon blurted out, his mouth (or, rather, his cock) moving faster than his brain.  “Those lemon cakes were amazing, but you’d make a much better dessert.”

“What?”  Sansa seemed surprised. 

“Oh.  Do you – do you not like it?”  He supposed it wouldn’t be a deal breaker.  In the grand scheme of things, eating her out would only be a small part of their relationship. 

“It isn’t that I don’t like it.  I just – I’ve never really had many offers in that area.”

Jon snorted, and cupped her face softly.  “Any man who isn’t begging to do that for you is an idiot.  But if you don’t want me to, then I won’t.”

“Oh, I want”, she grinned at him wickedly.  “Show me what you’ve got, Jon Snow.”

She waggled her eyebrows and Jon instantly decided he liked this slightly saucy side of Sansa Stark.  He laid her down on the sofa and pushed up her dress, pooling it around her waist.  Jon whimpered as he saw the stockings she had on underneath.  This was – wow…..

He kissed the top of her inner thighs and heard Sansa begin to moan.  She grew louder as he ran his hands up and down those long legs he’d dreamed about, and nudged his nose towards her mound. 

“Oh, _Jon_.”

Grinning wickedly to himself, Jon removed the panties that stood in his way.  He sniffed them before throwing them to the side and bent down again to get to work.  Jon was hopelessly in love with Sansa.  He wanted to pleasure her and hear her scream his name. 

He started off slowly, wanting to draw it out.  He licked her beautiful, bright red mound lightly, before opening up her folds and letting his tongue devour her. 

_“Jon…..Jon……yes, more.  More……..”_

He found her nub and licked and sucked as if his very life depended on it.  Jon knew he was still rock hard, but even now he knew he’d never be able to get enough of Sansa like this.  His hands were on her hips and he was close to rutting into the sofa like a dog. 

But, gods, Jon had never felt this good. 

He brought her off twice with his mouth, covering his beard in her slick juices.  Jon was about to go for orgasm number three when Sansa pulled him up towards her face.  She kissed him hungrily.

“That was amazing.  I hope your neighbours didn’t mind hearing me scream your name.”  Jon chuckled at that.  “I can taste myself on your tongue.  Jon, I – I can’t believe I didn’t see it.  Why didn’t I see what was right in front of me?  We need to fix that.”

“We have forever to fix that”, he breathed happily. 

“We do.”  She stood up, and had to balance herself.  “You’ve made my legs all wobbly.”

He ignored the accusatory tone in her voice as he knew he was meant to.  “Good.  I hope to continue making them all wobbly.  In fact, I hope that I’ll spend entire weekends making them all wobbly.”

“Jon, take me to bed?”

**********

Sansa followed Jon through to his bedroom.  She’d never been in here before, though she’d visited him and Sam at their apartment several times.  It was painted a beautiful shade of blue.  Glancing around the room she saw a couple of boards filled with pictures of Jon, his friends – even one with her.  It had been taken at Robb’s twenty-first birthday party. 

“I did always like that picture of us”, she told him.  Jon smiled at her. 

“You were so beautiful that night.”  He took her hand and led her over to the bed.  Sansa wondered just how long she’d been blind for. 

“I think we’re both wearing far too many clothes.”  She removed her dress and stood in front of Jon dressed in only her stockings, bra and boots.  Jon was staring at her, and Sansa wondered if she’d fried his brain.  She giggled softly, and began to help him remove his clothes. 

He’d made her scream his name and now she wanted to make him scream hers. 

Eventually they fell, naked, onto the bed. 

Jon kneaded one breast as he suckled on the other.  He kissed her from neck to navel and plunged his fingers into her wetness.  He was like a man starved feasting on his first proper meal in weeks.  Sansa wanted so much to make him feel as good as she was. 

She lowered her hand and ran her fingers up and down his cock.  Jon buckled slightly and turned his attention away from the breast he’d gone back to mapping out with his tongue. 

“No.”  His voice was gruff.  “I want to be inside you when I come, and that won’t happen if you keep doing that."

Jon moved off her momentarily to open up a drawer next to his bed.  Sansa saw him open a packet of condoms and take one out.  He flipped them round and quickly put it on.  “I want you to ride me.”

Sansa slid herself onto his cock, and settled into position.  Feeling a desperate need to claim him as hers and return at least some of the favour, she joined her lips to his in a bruising kiss and threaded their fingers above his head. 

Jon moaned into her mouth and Sansa decided she’d probably never hear enough of that sound. 

She began to move her hips, slowly at first and then faster.  As soon as her lips left Jon’s, he began chanting her name. 

_“Sansa….Sansa, oh fuck.  Fuck……Sansa……you’re so fucking…..fuck me….Sansa……”_

Hearing him grow louder spurred Sansa on to ride him faster.  She could feel him fill her up. 

She knew he was close when he broke one hand away from hers and began furiously rubbing her clit.  “Jon.  Oh, gods, Jon.  Faster!  Faster!  Jon!  Fuck, Jon!”

In the end, she came just before he did.  “ _Sansa!_ ”

Sansa collapsed on top of him.  She felt his fingers ghost over her spine and was filled with a sense of contentment and belonging she’d never felt after sex before. 

“You’re amazing”, Jon whispered.  “So, so amazing.  You were my Valentine’s gift this year.”

He brushed her hair away from her face and ran his fingers through it tenderly.  His eyes spoke of true affection and Sansa wondered just what she’d done to deserve him. 

**********

Jon woke early the next morning, delighted to find Sansa still snuggled up next to him in bed.  This was not a sight he ever thought he’d tire of.  He knew he’d always love to wake up next to her. 

A quick look at his phone told Jon it was a little after eleven.  They’d stayed up late, talking into the night about anything and everything.  Jon had also found a way to wriggle into the conversation that he was completely crazy about her.  Sansa had giggled and said she’d realized that when he’d said _who wouldn’t want you?_ he had meant that he _did_. 

She looked so beautiful in her sleep it was almost a crime to wake her up.  Jon slowly and carefully slipped out of the bed and threw on a pair of pyjama bottoms and an old White Harbour t-shirt. 

**********

Sansa woke to find the bed next to her empty.  She sighed, and rubbed her eyes.  A silly grin formed across her face.  Jon Snow.  He wasn’t a man she’d ever envisaged spending a romantic Valentine’s with.  A mere twenty-four hours ago, she’d foreseen nothing more than friends keeping one another company. 

Now she knew what he could do with his mouth, Sansa deeply regretted how long it had taken her to see what was right in front of her.  She wondered who else had seen it before she had.  Looking at her phone, she saw multiple drunken texts from Margaery, a reminder from her mother about Sunday dinner – _ready at four, remember_ – and a soppy text Robb seemed to have sent to everyone in his contacts list announcing his engagement. 

Unsure if Sam had returned or spent the night at Gilly’s, Sansa decided clothes were in order.  Not wanting to put her dress back on (so terribly impractical if they wanted to pick up where they left off the night before) Sansa grabbed a Batman t-shirt and a pair of plain, black boxer shorts from a pile of washing Jon clearly hadn’t had the time to put away. 

Opening the bedroom door, she heard Sam’s voice. 

“Jon?  Is there a reasonable explanation for the pair of women’s panties that are stuffed behind the red cushion?”

“Shit!” Sansa murmured to herself.  They hadn’t made it into Jon’s bedroom with the rest of her clothes. 

She steeled herself, figuring giving her the best night of her life meant Jon should be spared having to answer that. 

“Morning”, she said shyly.  She caught Jon’s eyes.  He was walking towards her with a breakfast tray.  She could see fresh orange juice, coffee, scrambled egg on toast, bacon, sausage and grilled tomato. 

“That second plate wasn’t for me, was it?” Sam sighed. 

Jon ignored his friend and roommate and smiled at her.  “Morning.  I was hoping to get this through before you woke up.  Happy V-Day plus one.”

“Same to you.”  Jon could be such an adorable dork when he wanted to be. 

“You want to go back to bed?”  Sansa nodded and skipped back into Jon’s room.  She could hear Sam shouting in the background.

“I got Robb’s engagement announcement text.  He seemed in a good mood – maybe now would actually not be a bad time to tell him that you’re defiling his sister?”  Jon closed the door behind them and muffled Sam’s voice. 

He laid the tray down on his desk and kissed her softly. 

“But I’ve got morning breath!” Sansa protested.  Jon just shook his head.

“You taste Sansa-flavoured, and that’s my favourite.  You looked so adorable sleeping that I didn’t want to wake you up.”  Sansa found she liked _morning after_ Jon just as much as she did _night before_ Jon.  “What do you want to do today?”

“Let’s eat breakfast and then see what happens”, she replied.  “Since I accidentally bagged myself the best Valentine ever, I’ve decided that planning ahead is over-rated.”

Jon chuckled, and pulled her into another kiss. 

Perhaps breakfast could wait......


End file.
